


Structured Comfort (Boy's Version)

by skybluebuttons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybluebuttons/pseuds/skybluebuttons
Summary: You've had a rough day of school and adulting and can't deal with it anymore. Daddy!England to the rescue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from one of my wonderful anons on tumblr. Hope I did it justice, lovely!♥
> 
> Special thanks to neurotic-abdl on tumblr for being my beta!♥

Frames on the walls rattled with the force of you slamming the front door. You bit your lip, trying to stave off tears. Instead you tossed your bag on the couch, curling up beside it.

School was just too stressful. How could anyone be expected to do this much work? You curled up tighter, not wanting to do or deal with anything. You wouldn't even know where to start with the amount of work that had piled up on you for the last stretch of the semester.

A short chime came from your pants pocket, which you initially ignored. If one of your friends needed help with the homework, you knew you wouldn't be able to help. The thought only stressed you out more, and with a sigh and worries about being a bad friend, you grabbed your phone to look at the text received.

_'How was class today, love?'_

You bit your lip. It was nice to get a text from Daddy, and if you'd realized what time it was, you could have expected it. He was always punctual about sending a text every day, which was one of the many sweet gestures you loved him for. But he also had no idea how much of a loaded question that was.

 _'bad'_ was all you texted back. You felt too drained to text out everything that was bothering you.

The text back was immediate. ' _Need me to come over?'_

Your need to feel his arms around you had you typing back just as quickly. _'please?'_

_'Daddy will be over soon. Get your stuff around, love. :)'_

You felt guilt creep up around you. Honestly, you knew you needed Little Time desperately, but you honestly didn't think you had the time right now. You had so much homework you needed to get to, all due early next week.

You curled up tighter on the couch, wanting Daddy here to make everything go away, even though you knew that's exactly what the problem was.

You weren't sure how long you sat on the couch sulking until you heard a familiar knock on the door. Another wave of guilt crashed over you, this time because you didn't listen to Daddy and you hadn't gotten ready in time to leave with him. You buried your face in your knees, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

After you hadn't answered his knock, a key turned in the lock as Arthur let himself in. You hoped he wasn't mad about that too; you just didn't feel like you could get up.

"Oh love," he murmured once his eyes landed on you. He quickly closed the door before hurrying over to you.

The couch dipped as he sat next to you, pressing a warm hand to your back and running it in soothing circles.

"Don't worry love, Daddy's here. I've got you. Now why don't you come out of there and show Daddy that pretty smile, hm?" he coaxed.

You peeked out with one eye, not feeling quite ready to come out of hiding. Even that small peek was enough to meet his warm, patient gaze. The one that always gave your belly butterflies. It made you squirm; you wanted to throw your arms around him and never let go, and let him take care of everything. But what if he was mad? Sure, he didn't sound or look it, but still...

"Are you mad?" a small voice murmured.

You watched him blink in surprise. "No love, of course not. What gave you that idea, silly boy?"

You laid your cheek on your arm, facing him and pouting. "'Cuz I didn't answer the door and I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

Your gaze fell, only for Arthur to tilt your chin up gently. "It's alright, sweet. None of that matters. What matters to Daddy is that you're alright. Come here," he murmured, patting his leg.

You scooched over until you were sitting next to him, leaning into his embrace. He gently pulled you into his lap and you let your head lay on his chest, enjoying snuggling up to him.

"There's my sweet prince." His arms surrounded you in a hug, keeping you tight against him. "Now, what happened to make today so bad?"

You whined a little, pressing your face into his chest. You wanted to forget all the bad stuff. "Love? Come now, Daddy asked you a question. Answer me, please," he prodded.

"I don' wanna," you whined petulantly, keeping your face tucked tight against him.

Daddy could sense a tantrum forming, and his voice turned stern. "This isn't up for debate, poppet. Does Daddy need to give you a spanking?"

 

_**> >Yes (Naughty) - Go to Chapter 2<<  
>>No (Nice) - Go to Chapter 3<<** _

_ _

 


	2. Naughty Boy

In response, you sucked in a breath as you drew back from him, only to blow a sloppy raspberry directly into his face.

The act earned you a fierce glare from Daddy, making you bite your lip and squirm. In a matter of seconds, he had you positioned flat over his lap, hooking his leg over your knees as you flailed and kicked. “ _ **No!”**_

With the ease of a parent who dealt with a bratty little boy regularly, he slipped his fingers into the back of your pants, sliding your boxers and jeans down to expose your bare bottom in one fluid motion.

His strong hand settled on a cheek as he spoke with calm control. “Yes. That was _**very**_ naughty of you little boy, and Daddy _**knows**_ you know better.”

You feebly squirmed in his strong hold, attempting in vain to wiggle away from the spanking you knew was coming as Daddy lifted his hand from you.

You scowled even though Daddy couldn't see it, only to gasp and squirm at Daddy's first stinging slap to your bottom. “Count, love.”

Another smack, on the exact same spot. You bit your lip at the pain, but stayed stubbornly silent. Daddy snorted. “Little boy, you know this spanking won't be over until you finish your counting.” Another, this time to the vulnerable underside of your left cheek. You turned to glare up at him, lips still pressed tightly together.

“Don't you make that face at me, young man. You're only making this harder on yourself.” With that, Daddy delivered a steady stream of hard slaps to your backside. You bit your lip _hard,_ tensing and squirming at each stinging smack.

You were determined not to give in, but Daddy knew all the ways to make your bottom sore, until finally you mumbled: “s-sixteen.”

Daddy's hand stopped, fingertips lazily dragging over the sore spots you were sure were bright red, and giving you goosebumps. “Hm, what was that? Is my stubborn little boy finally going to behave?”

Pouting, you nodded from where your face was pressed against the couch. “Well, you can start by starting over. You should know your spanking doesn't start until you count every one.”

You balked, but only had a split second to process the information before Daddy's hail of blows continued. You started counting dutifully. “Three... four... f-five,” you hissed at a particularly hard spank. By the time you neared twenty in your count, you were crying from the pain.

“Tw-tw-twenty,” you sobbed, surprised and relieved when Daddy stopped. You looked up at him tearfully as he removed his leg and started to sit you up. He cradled you against his chest and you sniffled, rubbing your stinging bottom.

Daddy kissed your temple. “Learn your lesson?” He asked softly. Your eyes met his patient, understanding ones and you nodded. “I'm sorry, Daddy,” you hiccuped. He hummed and rubbed your back, soothing you and waiting patiently for you to calm down.

Eventually your sniffles died down under Daddy's calming caresses. “Alright, sweet. I think it's time you told Daddy what's going on, okay?”

You nodded again, finally telling him everything. How much work you had to do in only a few days and how your stupid teachers were so mean and never thought about how stressful they made school and how you were gonna have to stay up late and barely sleep to get it all done and you barely had time to do _anything_ , let alone be able to have special time with Daddy even though you knew you needed it and--

“Breathe, love.” You obediently sucked in a breath before whimpering and collapsing against Daddy's chest. He brought his arm around you in a tight hug, simultaneously pressing your ear to his calming heartbeat.

“Shhh, it's alright, sweetheart. Listen, it's important to finish your schoolwork, but it's more important that you take care of yourself right now. That should always come first. You just let Daddy take care of the rest, okay?”

You looked up at him woefully. “But Daddy, you can't do my work for me...”

A finger pressed against your lips, effectively shushing you. “Daddy knows best, love. I have it under control, so no buts and no more worrying about it, okay?” You bit your lip before nodding meekly.

“There's my sweet boy. Now, why don't we go get you dressed properly? Then you can help Daddy get your stuff around.”

From his place on the couch, Daddy grabbed your diaper bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. You blinked in surprise; you'd been so out of it that you hadn't even noticed he'd brought it. Any possible feelings of guilt over not noticing it before were whirled away as Daddy stood up, lifting you up with him and making you squeal.

“Off we go,” Daddy murmured, giving you an Eskimo kiss as he carried you to your bedroom. Upon arriving, he gently sat you down on your bed, followed by the diaper bag. He started pulling out all the supplies he'd need: a colorful changing mat, baby wipes, a diaper (it was one of your favorites; big and poofy with a super cute pattern all over!), baby powder, as well as your pacifier. Daddy had barely finished spreading the changing mat out along your bedspread before you laid back on it, eager to get changed. It made Daddy chuckle.

“My silly little boy. He's all ready for a nice weekend with Daddy, isn't he?” You nodded happily.

“Here baby,” he cooed, gently brushing your pacifier against your lips. You obediently opened your mouth, eyes closing in bliss as suckling on the nub immediately started to relax you.

“There's a good lad,” Daddy murmured from above you. Heavy-lidded eyes opened to meet his warm smile, making you smile around your pacifier in turn. “Alright darling, up you get. Let's get you changed.”

You obediently (albeit sluggishly) stood up so Daddy could start to undress you. Once you were standing Daddy easily pulled your t-shirt up and over your head. After the garment was removed you hugged him around his neck, making Daddy laugh and nuzzle your nose. “Well hello, little monkey."

With practiced ease, his fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans. You couldn't help but squeak as Daddy stuck a finger into the hem of your boxers, tugging the material away from you. “Little boys don't need these, do they? _Do they?_ ” You giggled and shook your head, both from his playful tone and his light tickling under your chin.

“No they don't, my smart boy. Ready for them to go bye-bye?” Blushing, you nodded shyly and Daddy proceeded to tug down your bottoms. “That's right, you're much too little for these. These are only for big boys and not Daddy's little poppet. Out, love,” he murmured, helping you step out of your puddled clothes. “What Daddy's baby boy needs...” he scooped you up in one arm, making you squeak, and you heard the familiar crinkling of a diaper being unfolded with his other, “...is a nice, thick, nappy.” He gently set you down on the soft material.

You giggled, wiggling happily before wincing. The motion rubbed the skin of your bottom, making it sting and reminding you of the spanking from earlier.

Daddy caught the wince and cupped your cheek. “And sometimes he needs Daddy to correct him so he'll behave, doesn't he?” You pouted, but nodded. “Daddy only does that because he loves him, and wants to make sure he becomes a polite young man. Do you understand, sweetheart?” There was that gaze of his again, full of nothing but unadulterated trust and love for you. You couldn't believe you were lucky enough to have this amazing man love you as much as he did.

You nodded again, throat too thick with emotion to make a single sound, before opening your arms and looking at him pleadingly. He bent down, sweeping you up in a tight hug that you returned just as fiercely. “I wuv'oo Daddy,” you murmured thickly.

“I love you too darling. Never doubt that,” he returned. You held each other tight for awhile longer before Daddy patted your back softly. “Alright love, ready to get your nappy on?” You clung to him for a few more moments before nodding. He supported your head, laying you down gently.

He brought out a baby wipe, wiping you down and making you squirm from the tickly feeling. After deeming you clean, he sprinkled baby powder over your front before raising your ankles high in the air and exposing your bottom. He then dusted your bottom liberally, switching to holding your ankles with one hand while he rubbed the powder in with another. You sighed blissfully behind your pacifier.

Setting your feet down gently, he then brought the diaper up over your front before expertly taping you in snugly. You released a blissful sigh; nothing relaxed you quite like a caring diaper change from Daddy. “Thank you Daddy...” you murmured from behind your pacifier.

“You're quite welcome, my darling boy. Though it's what Daddies are here for; to take care of their precious babies. Now it's time to get dressed love. You can't very well travel to Daddy's house in just your nappy, now can you?” He asked with mirth.

You whined a little, feeling too comfortable on the bed to want to get up. Daddy rolled his eyes, even as he chuckled and helped you sit up. “Now now, no need to get cranky. It will only take a little while. Do you want to pick out what you're going to wear?”

You shook your head as you rubbed your eyes. “I trust you, Daddy...”

While rubbing your eyes, you were surprised when Daddy suddenly hugged you tightly. “And that means the world to me, to have your trust,” he whispered fiercely above you. You blinked rapidly, confused and a little scared. Had you said something wrong? “Daddy...?”

He pulled away from you, all smiles, as he swept your hair away from and kissed your forehead. He looked back into your eyes. “Everything's fine love, okay?” He looked at you expectantly until you nodded, making sure you were alright, before turning toward your closet.

Most of your little clothes stayed at your nursery at Daddy's house, so you had no idea what he'd pick for you. It wasn't long before he returned to you, a light blue long-sleeved button-up and khaki shorts in his arms. You smiled; you should have known, Daddy loved you in shorts. In his words: "little boys only wear pants on very special occasions. Daddy needs to be able to check my little one's nappy easily." You shook away the memory with a goofy smile, raising your arms to put them through the sleeves when Daddy prompted.

He then held the shorts beneath your feet, slowly pulling them up and prompting you to stand as he tugged them over the waistband of your diaper and buttoned you up. He brought out a pair of baby blue socks, tickling your feet and making you giggle as he knelt in front of you, pulling each one over your ankle until they were snug. It wasn’t long before he was standing before you again. “There we go. My babyboy's all dressed. Thank you for being such a good boy for me.”

You took your pacifier out a little, just enough to murmur: “welcome, Daddy.”

It made him smile and he hugged you close, you happily cuddling up to him. “My sweet boy. Now it's time to get your belongings around. Why don't you help Daddy and tell me what homework you have, okay?”

You pouted a little at the thought of all the work you had to do, but obeyed. Following Daddy around, you told him all the subjects you had homework in and which textbooks you needed, as well as your laptop for your writing assignments. As you explained it all to him, he put everything you needed in your bag, making sure you were set for the weekend.

“Alright love, is that everything?” Daddy asked you. You nodded, and he shouldered the heavy backpack, followed by your diaper bag. “Well then, let's head home. Don't forget Mr. Bunny though.”

You gasped a little, running to scoop your favorite friend up in your arms from where he laid on your bed. You couldn't believe you'd almost forgotten him! Daddy chuckled at the cute display. “Ready, love?” You nodded, squeezing Mr. Bunny tight with one arm as you took Daddy's outstretched hand with the other.

Before you left the house, Daddy sat you down on the couch to put your shoes on for you, taking care with the laces, followed by him putting your jacket on you and zipping it up tight. It made you feel extra little.

You were then led out to the car after Daddy locked the front door behind you. He deposited your bags in the front seat before opening the back door for you and you climbed in. Out of habit you reached for the seat belt to pull it across, only for Daddy to gently catch your hand before you touched it. “Let Daddy do it baby. You're too little still.” He grasped the latch and pulled the belt across you, buckling you in and making sure it was snug. Your heart warmed at the treatment, and your smile turned goofy as he made sure Mr. Bunny was buckled in safely next to you. “There we are, all safe and snug and ready to go home.” He kissed you on the forehead before closing the door and making his way to the driver's seat.

As Daddy started the drive home, you watched through the window as the world outside flew by, lazily sucking on your paci. The sun had finally come out, and you loved that everything was beginning to bloom and be pretty again. You loved springtime.

The next thing you knew, you were in Daddy’s arms and being carried into his house. You snuggled up to him; you didn’t remember falling asleep in the car, but that was okay since Daddy was there to take care of you. Once you felt Daddy carrying you up the stairs though, you started to fuss. Even your sleepy brain could figure out that Daddy was taking you to lay you down in the crib. “No nap Daddy…” you whined.

“Ah-ah sweet, no fussing. You had a long day and need rest.” Daddy’s voice was kind, but it was also his no-nonsense one. With a pout you burrowed back into his shoulder, trying to ignore the inevitable.

Soon enough Daddy started to lower you gently into your crib, but you tightly clung to him, not taking your hands from around his neck. “Nooo!” You cried fiercely, earning a sigh from Daddy as he brought you back up to his shoulder and started rocking you. “Come now love, you need rest,” Daddy reasoned.

You stubbornly shook your head and Daddy rubbed your back soothingly. There was a moment of quiet before you heard Daddy’s voice, hushed but still clear as could be as he sang to you.

 

♫ “[ _Wandering_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM) _child of the earth_  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_  
They will try to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore…” ♪

 

You felt your eyes droop against your will as you somehow snuggled closer into Daddy. His calming voice washed over you and you relaxed against him as you felt the vibrations from his singing.

 

♪ “ _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey

 _You are right where you need to be_  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

 _In your eyes there is doubt_  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith, there's a way

 _Though the world may try to define you_  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away…” ♫

~♥~♥~

You woke up slowly, blearily staring out at the dim nursery through the bars of your crib as you clutched Mr. Bunny to you. You must have fallen asleep to Daddy’s singing, and wondered how long you’d been asleep. Sitting up, you realized you’d been out of it enough for Daddy to slip off your shorts and put you in fleecy PJ bottoms… and that you were wet.

“Daddy?” You called out.

It wasn’t long before you heard footfalls coming up the stairs and into the room. Daddy turned on a lamp, filling the room with soft light and making you rub your eyes.

“Hello sweetheart,” Daddy murmured as he padded over to the crib. You raised your arms up to him and he obliged, picking you up. “Sleep well?”

You nodded against him, still fighting the remnants of sleep. Daddy patted your bottom and hummed. “You must have, to be so wet,” he teased lightly, making you blush a little. “Alright, let’s get you changed and then it’s time for supper.”

He carried you over to the changing table and changed you quickly, which helped you wake up. Afterward he tugged your PJs back up and carried you downstairs to the kitchen, where he already had dinner ready.

Daddy didn’t have a high chair yet (he’d said it was “next on the list for his little boy”) but that was okay since he acted like you were in one anyway, scootching you into the table snugly. After Daddy had set you up in your chair, he fixed a plate for both of you and sat next to you at the table, his chair turned toward yours. As if from thin air, Daddy pulled out a bib and fastened it around your neck (despite your struggling away from it) before raising a spoonful of mashed potatoes to your lips. You opened your mouth dutifully and accepted the bite without fuss.

Daddy’s cooking wasn’t exactly _bad_ , it was just... not very good. But you’d eaten Daddy’s food plenty and were used to it by now, plus you never wanted to hurt his feelings.

You wrinkled your nose as he raised up a spoonful of steamed carrots, clamping your mouth shut as he tried to bring the spoon to your lips.

“Come now love, you need to eat your vegetables,” Daddy coaxed gently. You puffed out your cheeks for a bit before blowing the air out and opening your mouth dutifully. You didn’t want to fight Daddy, and at least it wasn’t broccoli.

“There’s my good boy,” he praised, giving you warm fuzzies. “Thank you for being so well-behaved for Daddy,” he murmured, feeding you another spoonful. He met your beaming face with a kind smile of his own (even if he did laugh a little as you started to make a mess from your excited wiggling).

You started to perk up and become more playful as Daddy fed you, alternating between feeding you and taking bites of his own dinner. Eventually he let you start feeding yourself as you energetically made grabby hands for the spoon. He smiled at you tenderly, turning a bit more attention to his own meal but praising you throughout. He finished his plate before you, and got up to rinse it off.

“All done, Daddy!” you proclaimed from your seat. Daddy turned from the sink back to face you and promptly laughed.

“Almost, baby,” he chuckled as he walked over to you, picking up the spoon. You tilted your head quizzically. “It all needs to go in your tummy, not on your face, silly boy,” he explained, smiling as he gathered the leftover bits of food onto the spoon and fed them to you. “There we go. Just one more thing, then we’re set.”

Daddy stepped toward the sink again and you wiggled impatiently, growing tired of sitting still. He came back with a damp cloth in hand and, realizing what he was about to do, you tried to dodge his hands but were too late. Daddy held the back of your head to keep you still and deftly wiped away the mess on your face with the cloth, even as you unsuccessfully tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“ _Now_ you’re all done, since you’re clean. Was that worth all that fussing?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you insisted petulantly, a tiny glare aimed up at him. Daddy just rolled his eyes. “Little boys with attitudes don’t get to help Daddy clean up. Is that what you what?”

Your eyes widened and your answer was instant. “No, Daddy!” He couldn’t take cleanup time away!

“Then are you going to behave?” You nodded meekly, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Alright then.” Daddy pulled your chair away from the table and you practically leapt up in your excitement. “Ready for cleanup time?” You nodded enthusiastically, jumping in place. Cleanup time meant _**BUBBLES**_!

“Easy love. We want to be careful with the dishes so nothing breaks, right?”

“Right,” you agreed, the sound muffled into Daddy’s sweater vest as you buried your face into his chest in a bear hug.

He pet your head, smiling down at you. “That means we can’t be leaping around like a little bunny rabbit, okay?”

You pulled away to show Daddy your face as you scrunched your nose up like a bunny’s. It made him laugh, and you giggled too. “Looks like all those carrots turned you into Daddy’s baby bunny.” You giggled more and continued scrunching up your nose until Daddy brought you back into another hug. “Daddy loves you so much,” he murmured affectionately.

You blissfully burrowed against him; you had the best Daddy in the world. “Wuv you too. You’re the best Daddy ever!”

Both of you stayed in the embrace for awhile longer until Daddy pulled away gently, caressing your cheek. “Let’s go clean up.” You nodded and followed him as he carried the dirty dishes over, bouncing as he started to fill the sink with warm water and dish soap. White bubbles curled up and around the dishes, and you eagerly squeezed them until they oozed between your fingers. You squealed happily.

Daddy pressed against your back, pushing a soapy sponge into your palm before taking your hands in his own. “We do need to actually wash the dishes with all this soap, silly boy,” Daddy observed with more than a little mirth.

You nodded, feeling safe and cared for in Daddy’s embrace and let him guide your hands over the dishes. He didn’t even chastise you for playing with the bubbles after each dish was clean, just gently nudged you with his nose against your neck when you got carried away. It wasn’t long before you were finished, rinsing off the last plate and setting it in the drying rack.

“Good job, sweet,” Daddy murmured into your hair. You turned into him, enjoying the embrace a little bit longer. You both relished the moment of quiet until you looked up into Daddy’s face, leaning up on tiptoes to give him a shy kiss. When you pulled back, his gaze and smile were warm.

“You are a treasure,” Arthur breathed, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, “and I’m so lucky to have you. I love you.”

Your breath caught at his earnest words, leaving you speechless. In response you hugged him tight, burying your face in his chest. After you felt you could speak without tripping over your words, you replied. "I love you too... but I'm the lucky one. I don't know what I did to deserve you." You raised your head, shooting him a watery smile; you felt silly for how easily overcome with emotion you were sometimes when you were with Arthur. He cupped your cheek, and you leaned into his touch.

“We have each other. Let’s just agree that we’re both lucky. Alright, love?”

You nodded wordlessly and he leaned down, giving you a sweet, lingering kiss, before sighing against your lips. It seemed content at first, but sounded tinged with sadness at the end. “Alright, it’s about time you got started.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Start what?” In response, he jerked his head toward the living room and you followed him. He led you to the writing desk, where all of your textbooks were stacked neatly and your laptop was waiting for you. Arthur slipped behind you, resting his hands on your shoulders as you felt them droop.

“I know it isn’t fun love, but if you start your schoolwork now I’m certain you’ll finish it in no time,” Arthur murmured.

You nodded half-heartedly; you knew he was right, and the sweet moment you’d shared with him earlier had brought you down from little space enough that you thought you could handle doing your homework. You reached to pull the chair out, only for Daddy to surprise you by pressing your pacifier to your mouth. Smiling goofily, you accepted it and Daddy gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

“My beautiful baby boy, you’re so good for Daddy. And even when you have to do big boy tasks, you’ll always be my little one.” Just like that, Daddy made being big a lot easier, knowing that you were still his little boy, and doing it for him.

Daddy, being the gentleman he always was, pulled the chair out for you and pushed it in once you were seated.

“I’m right here to help should you need it, alright?” Daddy informed you, picking up a book from the coffee table before reclining on the couch. You nodded before turning back to the desk, shuffling through your homework before deciding what you’d work on first.

As you worked, you ended up asking for help a few times, like when you finished a writing assignment for English and wanted to know if it sounded okay (Daddy gave you lots of praise on your essay, making you smile). He also helped when you were struggling to memorize some facts for your upcoming history test (for some reason, Daddy was the absolute smartest person when it came to history. He seemed to know more about it than your history teacher even).

After awhile though, there was just one problem that you couldn't quite solve, even with Daddy's help. You became more and more frustrated that you couldn't figure it out. You were so stupid. Even with Daddy trying to explain it to you you didn't understand, and you were just wasting his time. Daddy deserved someone better than you.

Suddenly Daddy squeezed your jaw gently with his thumb and forefinger to make you relax, and you realized you’d been clenching your jaw and biting your pacifier in your frustration. With the same gentle touch, Daddy cupped your cheek and turned you away from your homework to face him. A whine left your lips as you threw your arms around his hips and hugged him, burying your face against his belly.

Daddy carded his fingers through your hair, cooing at you.

“I think it's time for a break, poppet.”

You nodded against his belly, trying to hold back tears. Stupid.

Daddy lifted you from your chair with ease, supporting you with his arm under your bottom and rubbing your back. You buried your face against his shoulder and sniffled.

“Oh love, there's no cause to cry. Everyone needs to take a step back from a problem now and then. Especially since you've been working so hard. You've had so many thoughts going on in that pretty little head of yours, it's perfectly normal for things to get a bit jumbled. Daddy's very proud of you for accomplishing so much tonight, baby.”

Daddy walked around slowly, rocking you as he spoke. You rested your cheek on his shoulder and caught sight of the clock. Surprisingly it was after nine, so you really had been working hard, for several hours now. Knowing that, combined with Daddy's words helped fight your feelings of inadequacy and made you feel a tiny bit better. You buried your face against his neck again, taking a deep breath. Daddy smelled like tea.

He suddenly raised your hand to his lips, kissing it as he held your curious gaze. “I want you to love yourself as much as I do, my sweet boy. Can you do that for me, baby?”

You swallowed. You didn't want to lie to Daddy… it was hard being nice when you didn't like yourself sometimes. “I can try,” you answered meekly, hoping it was enough.

To your delight, Daddy smiled before kissing you on the cheek. It made you smile too.

“My sweet boy. It means the world to Daddy that you're trying, and I'll always be here to remind you how loved you are. Not to mention all the reasons why you're special.” He peppered kisses against your cheek for each point he made, making you giggle.

“Now, I think it's time I gave a certain little boy a bath,” Daddy stated matter-of-factly.

You gasped excitedly, bouncing in his hold; you LOVED bath time! “With bubbles?” You asked hopefully, giving Daddy the best puppy eyes you could muster.

Daddy chuckled. “Of course. My little boy has more than earned a reward, so bubbles you'll have.” He patted your diaper, well past wet. “After getting you out of this wet nappy, of course.”

You blushed a little but were too excited to be embarrassed, barely keeping still as Daddy carried you upstairs to the bathroom, sitting you down gently on the closed lid of the toilet. Arthur then knelt next to the tub, rolling up his sleeves and starting the bathwater, putting the stopper in once he deemed it warm enough.

You couldn't help but peek over curiously once he started pouring a generous amount of bubble bath under the running water (making you squeal in delight as the bubbles foamed up).

"More, Daddy!" You urged.

Daddy chuckled and shook his head, tipping the bottle back up and screwing the cap back on. "That's more than enough, love," he chided gently. "You'll be surrounded by bubbles in no time." As the tub filled, Daddy turned his attention back to you.

“Let’s get you undressed and ready for the bath.” He held his arms out for you and you quickly took his hands to stand. “Alright, can you lift your arms up for Daddy? Good boy!” he praised as he gently pulled your shirt up and over your head. You wrapped your arms around your torso, shivering a little without the layer of clothing. “Soon, love,” Daddy soothed. He pulled the elastic of your pajama pants away from you, quickly sliding them past your diaper and off with ease.

“Out,” he guided, and you stepped out of the puddle of clothes on the floor, hugging Daddy to try and share some of his warmth now that you were nearly nude.

“Just one more step, then into the warm bath you go,” Daddy murmured as he kissed the top of your head. His hands deftly undid the sticky tapes of your diaper and caught it as it fell away from you, balling it up and depositing it in the trash can. “There we are. Now, in you go.”

He held your hands as you stepped carefully into the tub, one foot after the other. You sank into the bathwater as quickly as you could, reveling in the warmth.

“Better?” You nodded, lazily trailing your hand through the bubbles. Daddy knelt next to the tub, setting your ducky and a few other bath toys into the water. You squealed in delight, scooping up the rubber duck and squeezing it softly to hear its squeak.

Daddy tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, surprising you. “My, but I have the most beautiful boy in the world,” Daddy murmured dreamily. Even though it was just you and Daddy, for some reason you felt embarrassed under the scrutiny, and your eyes fell to the water. Daddy got sentimental sometimes, and sometimes it just made things feel too heavy when you were little.

Bubbles trailed out before you, and you grinned mischievously as an idea struck you. You scooped up a tiny bit of bubbles on your fingertip, only to plop it on Daddy’s nose. “Boop!” Daddy crossed his eyes and blinked in confusion at the offending foam, and you burst into giggles at his funny face.

"Little imp," he grumbled, wiping the foam off his nose with a washcloth. "I think it's time Daddy started getting you washed up. But I think he'll need help from a very special friend, don't you?" You nodded excitedly, knowing exactly who he meant and watching as Daddy pulled your bunny bath mitt over his hand, dipping it into the soapy water.

Bath Bunny the Brave came up for air, emerging from the water dramatically with a gasp of air as he spread his arms wide. A tiny paw thumped his chest. “Ho, young one! Fear not, for I am unharmed after my brief battle beneath the water! It is my sworn duty to ensure the waters are safe for my Prince during his bath." He took a bow before you.

"Shall I tell you of my battles as I bathe you?" You nodded eagerly. "Your wish is my command, My Lord. But first, I shall need the help of my assistant. To ensure you are as clean as possible. If you would?" Bath Bunny turned to look at Daddy expectantly, and Daddy nodded in understanding.

Daddy used his other hand to grab the body wash, flipping the cap open and squeezing a generous amount onto Bath Bunny's belly. He lathered up as Daddy set the soap down, before giving Daddy a short salute. "Thank you, Sir Knight."

"You honor me," Daddy murmured before they both turned their attention back to you.

"Please forgive the delay. I shall now bathe you and tell of the adventures of Bath Bunny the Brave!" His declaration was made from atop your shoulder, as he started washing your back. "The waters were treacherous this day, My Lord. Why, just before you arrived, I was in an epic battle fighting a shark!"

You gasped, turning to his place at your shoulder with a worried pout. "Are you okay?"

He grasped his chest proudly. "Worry not, My Prince. For nothing could harm me so long as I have your love. The same, however, cannot be said of the shark."

He pressed on as he washed the rest of your back in soapy circles. "There I was, guarding the bathtub to ensure no fiends would harm My Lord, when I spotted him! I've no idea how he slipped past me on my watch, but he would trespass no more!” He jumped back to your shoulder, moving back and forth across your arm to wash it next.

“You should have seen him, Prince; he was as long as this tub! Truly a ferocious creature. I bellowed to him: ‘you are trespassing in the waters of Prince (y/n)! Leave this place at once or I shall be forced to do battle with you!’

“He snarled back at me, claiming he could swim where he pleased. ‘You have forced my hand, for it is my sworn duty to protect this realm from all who would harm it!’ With that, I drew my mighty longsword and jumped high into the air to strike at him. He moved to snap at me with his large teeth, but I proved too nimble!”

At this point, he’d moved up your neck to delicately wash behind your ears. “I struck him square on the nose before flipping up and over onto his back. His thrashing about nearly dislodged me, but I held fast, striking him again and again from my vantage point upon his back. Alas, there was a factor I failed to consider as I was suddenly struck and plunged deep beneath the water.”

He paused for dramatic effect, and you couldn’t handle waiting. “What happened??”

“I’d forgotten about his tail; it was that which sent me flying from his back. Suddenly, I was underwater and could see him charging at me. I was out of my element, my movements slow, while he was in his natural habitat. I struggled to fend off his attacks and knew I had to act quickly. A thought struck me as he again opened his giant maw to try and swallow me whole. Luckily, I’d held tight to my sword as I fell, and when he lunged for me, I didn’t dodge this time. I felt his hot breath as his jaws closed around me.”

You were covering your eyes at this point; this was scary! You didn’t want him to get eaten!

“But then! I planted my sword upright in his mouth! He was unable to dislodge it or close his jaw, and I was able to swim out to the safety of the surface. ‘Admit defeat and leave this place, and you shall be spared!’ I declared from the edge of the tub. He looked at me in despair and nodded, and as he came forward, I removed my sword.

“After his defeat, he confessed to me his reason for being here. He’d gotten separated from his family, you see, and gotten lost trying to find them. Thus, after vanquishing him in our battle, I asked for the help of Sir Knight and his magic. Together, we were able to transport him back to be reunited with his family.”

“Daddy, why didn’t you tell me you fought a shark??”

Daddy chuckled. “The valiant battle was his alone, sweet. I simply helped when he requested assistance afterward.”

“Now, my dearest Prince, I claim you as clean.” You’d been so enraptured by the story that you hadn’t even noticed him finish washing you. “Sans your hair, but I believe Sir Knight would be better suited to the task of washing your hair than I.”

Your pout was audible. “Does that mean you’re leaving?”

He took your hand in his tiny paws. “For now, My Prince. But know that I shall always be your sworn protector, both from any who wish you harm, and in the constant fight against dirt. For that battle knows no end, and thus it shan’t be long before we see each other again.” His little bunny nose pressed against your hand in a kiss.

“Now I must away. Be good for Sir Knight, for it is he who shall protect you outside of the Realm of the Bath.” They looked at one another seriously, each giving a nod as Bath Bunny the Brave passed the duty of protecting you back to Daddy. He bowed to you one final time before taking watch at his place on the soap rest.

“Ready to get your hair washed, love?” You nodded slightly, mind still preoccupied with Bath Bunny’s story. Daddy grabbed the cup, sinking it into the water before laying his hand on your forehead and gently tilting your head back. “We don’t want to get water in those pretty eyes of yours, do we?”

"Mm-mm," you answered in favor of shaking your head, lest you accidentally move Daddy's hand and get water in your eyes. After Daddy had thoroughly soaked your hair, he squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his hand, lathering it before massaging it into your scalp.

The relaxing feeling made you shiver; having your hair played with was something that never failed to turn you into a puddle of goo.

The large lather of bubbles dripped onto your shoulders, and Daddy chuckled. “Looks like Daddy left you in the tub too long. You're becoming one with the bubbles. But Daddy won’t let you go without a fight.” With that, Daddy filled the cup again, pouring water over your head until all the shampoo was rinsed out.

You fussed a little; the water was starting to cool, making you shiver for a completely different reason.

“Almost done, baby,” Daddy soothed, grabbing the bottle of conditioner next. He squeezed a small amount on his fingertips, rubbing it between his hands before threading his fingers through your hair and spreading it around.

He filled the cup partially before pouring it out in different spots throughout your hair, making sure the conditioner was spread well enough.

You played with your duck while waiting for the conditioner to work its magic, making him hop on top of all the toy boats in a row, squeezing him and making him squeak every time he landed on one. It wasn't long before Daddy was carefully tipping your head back and rinsing the conditioner out too.

“There we are love, all done. Ready to get out?” Your gaze stayed glued to the water, watching ducky still swimming around. You really liked bath time and didn't want to get out and stop the fun, but all the bubbles were nearly gone and the water was getting cold. Glumly you nodded, reaching out for Daddy.

Arthur unplugged the tub and helped you stand, snagging a towel and opening it wide for you. You carefully stepped out of the tub, letting Daddy rub the towel against you briskly from head to toe before scooping you up in it and carrying you out of the room. You giggled as you were carried princess-style into your nursery, before gently being sat on the changing table.

The towel was pulled away as Daddy laid you down, pulling out a pretty [diaper covered in pawprints and puppies](https://us.abuniverse.com/product/littlepawz/). Without prompt, you planted your feet and lifted your bottom, letting Daddy unfold it and place it under you with ease. “What a good boy Daddy has,” he murmured, showering you in powder. Your eyes closed in bliss at the light, tickling feeling of Daddy rubbing the powder in, and you couldn’t help but bring your thumb into your mouth, lightly suckling it. The front of the diaper was brought up and Daddy taped you up nice and snug, adjusting the leg gathers to make sure everything was just right and comfy.

“There you go,” Daddy murmured as he sat you up and left for a moment to grab your nightclothes from the drawer. He came back with [a white onesie covered in green dinosaurs](http://www.abdreamland.com/product/adult-baby-snap-crotch-romper-onesie-dinosaurs-pattern/), and you wiggled excitedly as you raised your arms up, knowing you’d look super cute in it. He smiled and pulled each of your arms through the small sleeves before laying you down and fastening the little crotch snaps at the bottom.

“Alright then, my darling boy’s all dressed. Now let’s get that pretty hair combed.” You chewed on your thumb nervously. It wasn’t that you didn’t like having your hair combed, it was just that your hair was _thick_ and sometimes Daddy pulled at the knots and it hurt. You knew he was trying his best though so you did too, putting on your best brave face and nodding. “Can I have Mr. Bunny?” you mumbled from around your thumb. It was easier to be brave with Mr. Bunny there too.

Daddy kissed your forehead. “Of course, sweetheart.” He retrieved the plushie from your crib, padding over and depositing him in your outstretched arm. You quickly brought him to your chest in a snuggle, tilting your head back to brace yourself for Daddy combing your hair.

To your surprise, you were picked up instead, and stood up on your feet. “Daddy?”

He smiled at you. “Why don’t you pick out a Disney movie to watch? And I can comb your hair over that.” You grinned, giving Daddy a quick hug before bouncing away excitedly to pick one out. It didn’t take long to pick, and you and Mr. Bunny quickly came back clutching the case for Zootopia. “This one, Daddy!”

“Alright love, let’s get downstairs and set it up.” You nodded, bouncing out of the room in a flash, only to be followed by Daddy’s shout of “no running on the stairs!” You nibbled on your lip guiltily, walking down the stairs obediently, even if it was SUPER slow and boring that way. At the bottom of the staircase you bounced in place impatiently, waiting for Daddy to get there too; you wanted to watch the movie already!

Finally you decided you couldn’t sit still anymore, and bounced over to the DVD player, popping the disc in and turning the TV on. You sat cross-legged in front of the couch, watching the opening trailers start up. Not long after you heard Daddy pad into the living room, and he took his place behind you on the couch.

“Open, baby,” he cooed at you. A little confused, you opened your mouth only for Daddy to lean over you and gently take your hand away, replacing your thumb with a green pacifier. You smiled at him, happily sucking on your paci before turning back to the the TV and sitting up straight so Daddy could comb your hair.

You felt Daddy bring the comb to your scalp as he started to work on the knots. You tried not to tense up, turning your focus to the movie as it finally started up. Surprisingly, Daddy was really gentle this time, taking it slow and not tugging on any of the knots. It wasn’t long before he softly proclaimed that he was finished. You turned your head away from the movie to look at him, blinking at him in question. Since when was Daddy so good at combing your hair?

To your surprise, Daddy seemed embarrassed, looking away from you as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve been… practicing.” He shyly met your eyes, and you couldn’t help but turn around, leaning up on your knees to give him a tight hug.

“You’re the best Daddy ever.”

Daddy returned the hug just as fiercely, dropping a kiss on your temple. “I have to be, when I’ve got the best Little Boy in the whole world to contend with.” You giggled, snuggling against his chest, and squeaked when Daddy reached behind you and finished pulling you onto the couch from the floor.

“Want to watch the movie with Daddy up here?” You nodded, and Daddy turned you back toward the screen, holding you close and making you sigh in bliss as he gently combed his fingers through your hair.

~♥~♥~

You blinked heavily as the credits rolled in front of you and the music played, unable to keep from yawning. “Time for bed, poppet.” You nodded in agreement, curling up against Daddy as he turned everything off and started carrying you toward the stairs. A whine escaped you as you were set down to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, the light blindingly bright in your tired state. You tried to curl back into the safety of Daddy’s chest, but he held your shoulder. “Come now, we just need a quick brush of our teeth and then it’s straight to sleep.”

You rubbed your eyes grumpily but took your toothbrush as he held it out to you, popping your pacifier out and trying to brush as fast as you could. Defiantly, you kept your eyes closed the whole time. Just ‘cuz you had to brush your teeth didn’t mean you had to keep your eyes open to the icky light. You heard Daddy chuckle before the telltale signs of him brushing his own teeth started alongside you.

Once you were done, you spit and rinsed (fumbling a little bit for the faucet handle) and Daddy wiped your face for you. Daddy finished up before turning out the light and whisking you away to your nursery. Snuggling back into his chest, you were only too happy to get away from the light and into the comfort of your nursery.

Until Daddy set you down in your crib. You clung to him, not wanting to let go. “Nooooo,” you whined.

“Oh love, it’s bedtime. Daddy can tell you’re sleepy and I think you can too.” He reasoned.

You kept your grip tight. “Wanna sweep with Daddy,” you whined sluggishly. Today had gone so wonderfully thanks to him, you didn’t want to part from him.

He pet your hair, sighing in what you recognized as defeat. “Alright baby. You can come lay down with Daddy just for awhile.” You nodded happily, wrapping your arms around his neck as he picked you back up and carried you to his own bedroom across the hall. He pulled the covers back and deposited you on the sheets, pulling the blankets up over you and tucking you in with Mr. Bunny, before padding over to his side of the bed and sliding in next to you.

You instantly wiggled closer to him, lying on your side and laying your head on his shoulder. The act made Arthur snort in amusement at your instant undoing of his tucking you in. “Silly boy,” he murmured softly, wrapping his arm around your back and gently tugging the tips of your hair. You shivered at the pleasant feeling, cuddling deeper against him. “G’night Daddy. Wuv you.”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Good night, prince. See you in the morning.”

When you woke in the morning, you were delighted to see that you were not only still in Daddy's bed, but wrapped up tight in his arms too.

~♥~♥~

The rest of the weekend followed similarly, with Daddy watching over you and keeping you to a strict schedule, making sure you were working diligently and not procrastinating. He gave you 10-15 minute breaks when you were getting too stressed or overwhelmed, relaxing (and rewarding) you with a warm bottle, combing your hair, or just playing with your little self. He gave you just long enough to calm down while keeping you focused on your studies and actively working on them. He enforced naptime pretty strictly too, but gave you a few extra minutes of wiggle room if you wanted to finish something you were working on first.

Daddy prepared all of your meals and rewarded you with gummy candies and cookies when you were doing well. You were kept padded all weekend long and Daddy checked you regularly, changing you whenever you needed it.

You finished the last sentence of your essay before stretching your arms above your head, smiling. The realization struck you that that had been your last assignment. You'd finished everything and the weekend wasn't even entirely over yet. You still had the better part of Sunday to relax, and you knew you had Daddy and his structure to thank for it. Popping up from your chair, you ran from your desk excitedly, yelling for Daddy.

“For goodness sakes, what is it?” Daddy popped out from the hallway, barely catching you as you tackle-hugged him.

“Daddy! I finished all my work!” You grinned happily, bouncing in place.

“You did? I knew you could do it, poppet. Daddy's so proud of you.” He kissed you on the forehead, making you wiggle happily.

You squealed as Daddy suddenly picked you up and held you high in the air. “I think my special little boy deserves a treat for finishing all of his schoolwork, and being so well-behaved this weekend. How does that sound?”

As he brought you down to rest against his chest, you gasped excitedly. After being cooped up all weekend doing homework, nothing sounded better than going out. “Yay! What’re we gonna do Daddy??” Even though he was still carrying you and your feet were off the ground, you were still bouncing in place.

It made Daddy chuckle. “Alright now Mister Wiggleworm, settle down.” Your bouncing lessened, even though you were still super excited. Daddy tapped you on the nose. “It’s a secret.” He grinned like the Cheshire Cat as you pouted half heartedly.

“Daddy, that’s not fair! Tell meeee!” You squirmed and giggled as Daddy tickled you.

“You’ll find out soon enough, sweet. But first, someone very much needs a change.” He patted the bottom of your soaking diaper, making you blush a little.

It wasn’t long before Daddy had you changed, this time in a pull-up and some baggier clothes since you were going out. As Daddy buckled you into the car, he pulled something from his pocket, and was suddenly slipping a blindfold over your eyes. “Daddyyyyy,” you whined, “how come I have to wear a blindfold?” Your pout was practically audible.

“Oh come now love, don’t you like surprises?”

You ‘ _hmphed’_ , leaning back and crossing your arms with a pout. Surprises took _forever_ , you thought as Daddy drove. Not to mention you couldn’t even entertain yourself during the drive by looking out the window at all the pretty spring colors. “Daddy, are we there yet?”

Daddy let out a sound halfway between a snort and a sigh at your whining. “Almost, baby. Soon.”

“Can I take off the blindfold yet?” You whined petulantly.

“Not yet, love. Daddy will take it off when we get there and not a moment sooner, alright? It won’t be much longer.”

“Okaaaaaay,” you murmured in defeat.

True to his word, it only took a few more minutes before you felt the car slow down and eventually stop as Daddy parked. You wiggled in place as you heard him turn the car off and unbuckle his seatbelt, eager to see the surprise.

“Alright love, we’re here. Stay there and wait for Daddy to get you out of the car, okay?” You nodded, practically vibrating in place as he opened your door and unbuckled you. He helped you out of the car before finally, _finally_ taking off the blindfold. You gasped and couldn’t help but squeal, jumping up and down as you saw that Daddy brought you to the movie theater.

“I thought we could watch Smurfs,” Daddy murmured, clearly pleased by your excitement.

You squeezed him tight in a hug. “Thank you Daddy, thank you!!” You didn’t realize how loud you were being until a passing couple looked at you quizzically.

Your face flamed and you were surprised when Daddy burst out laughing at the situation. He took your hand in his, tugging you toward the entrance. “Come on, love, let’s go get settled.”

You loved every passing minute of the movie, and couldn’t help but whisper excitedly to Daddy, really having to work at keeping your voice down. Everything was so pretty and magical and Daddy held your hand the whole time. It made everything extra special.

You practically skipped out of the theater during the walk to the car, swinging your joined hands as you happily chattered to Daddy about everything you loved about the movie.

Once both of you had gotten to the car, you hopped into the front seat instead of the back before Daddy could buckle you in.

As Daddy said: “little boys aren’t old enough to sit in the front”, you wrung your hands nervously.

“I’m, um, not feeling too little right now?” Your reply was shy, testing the waters.

Daddy blinks and looks at you worriedly. “Is everything alright? Did I... do something wrong?”

You hurriedly grab his hand where it's resting on the gear shift, interlacing your fingers with his. “No! No no no, everything's fine! You were... amazing,” the last bit came out as a dreamy sigh. You squeezed his hand. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you. I mean it, this weekend has been absolutely perfect... thank you for making it that way.”

As shy as you were feeling, you threw caution to the wind and straddled him in the driver's seat, much to his surprise. You wound your arms around his neck, resting your forehead on his own and looking deep into his eyes. He was blushing, you realized belatedly.

“I love you, Arthur. I guess I just wanted to spend the rest of the night with it just being us, if that's okay. Besides,” you wiggled against his lap mischievously, making him curse under his breath, “there's gotta be _something_ I can do to say thank you for being the best Daddy ever.”

To your surprise, he pulled you in for a hard, open-mouthed kiss. When you finally pulled apart, you were both panting hard. His hands grasped your hips, thumbs dipping beneath your shirt. He gently caressed your stomach, making you shiver. “I love you too, you little minx,” he half-growled. His voice made you shiver again; you'd never heard him sound like this before. It made you feel bolder, and want to tease him even more.

“Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?” You asked with false innocence, grinning. He blushed terribly, swatting you lightly on the behind. “Yes, yes. Now get back in your seat and let's get you home.” You obeyed after a final teasing grind against him, climbing into your seat and buckling up.

He (rather noticeably) adjusted himself and you couldn't help but giggle a little, knowing you'd caused him to feel that way. Your laughter was met with a half hearted glare before he started the drive home. You could barely sit still, and couldn't keep your hands to yourself. You alternated between holding Arthur's hand and running your fingers along his thigh, despite his half hearted attempts to swat your hand away.

After the agonizingly long car ride home, you practically flew out of the car, bouncing on the doorstep as you waited for Daddy to unlock the front door. “Patience love,” he chuckled at your insistent bouncing before opening the door wide.

“I know, Daddy. But I wanna go to bed with you!” You were practically dragging him through the house in your excitement.

Suddenly, he hooked his arm around you and spun you to face him, unfastening your jeans and pushing them down. “But before that, I need to check you.” He quickly slipped his fingers into the leg gathering of your pull-up, finding it dry. “Well, it seems my little boy stayed dry,” he murmured, removing his hand.

In another instance of boldness, you dipped your thumbs under the sides of your pull-up, slowly pulling it down while watching for his reaction. “See Daddy? I'm a big boy...” Arthur's eyes widened and he licked his lips before speaking.

“Yes, you are.” He finished pulling your bottoms the rest of the way off before snatching you up in his arms and carrying you to his bedroom.

You had the best sleepover spending the night with Daddy, even if you didn't do much sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim no ownership or affiliation with the AB diaper and onesie; I just think they're too cute for words and love them to pieces. >w<
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed! Feedback is adored!


	3. Good Boy

You turned your head away from his chest with a pout, stalling your answer by playing with the hem of your shirt. Eventually you shook your head no, starting to mumble a recollection of your stressful day around your thumb.

Daddy gently removed your thumb from your mouth, holding your hand and stroking the back of your hand with his own. With his other he tilted your chin so you were facing him. “Let’s try that again, love. This time so Daddy can hear, okay?”

You nodded again, finally telling him everything. How much work you had to do in only a few days and how your stupid teachers were so mean and never thought about how stressful they made school and how you were gonna have to stay up late and barely sleep to get it all done and you barely had time to do _anything_ , let alone be able to have special time with Daddy even though you knew you needed it and--

“Breathe, love.” You obediently sucked in a breath before whimpering and collapsing against Daddy's chest. He brought his arm around you in a tight hug, simultaneously pressing your ear to his calming heartbeat.

“Shhh, it's alright, sweetheart. Listen, it's important to finish your schoolwork, but it's more important that you take care of yourself right now. That should always come first. You just let Daddy take care of the rest, okay?”

You looked up at him woefully. “But Daddy, you can't do my work for me...”

A finger pressed against your lips, effectively shushing you. “Daddy knows best, love. I have it under control, so no buts and no more worrying about it, okay?” You bit your lip before nodding meekly.

“There's my sweet boy. Now, why don't we go get you dressed properly? Then you can help Daddy get your stuff around.”

From his place on the couch, Daddy grabbed your diaper bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. You blinked in surprise; you'd been so out of it that you hadn't even noticed he'd brought it. Any possible feelings of guilt over not noticing it before were whirled away as Daddy stood up, lifting you up with him and making you squeal.

“Off we go,” Daddy murmured, giving you an Eskimo kiss as he carried you to your bedroom. Upon arriving, he gently sat you down on your bed, followed by the diaper bag. He started pulling out all the supplies he'd need: a colorful changing mat, baby wipes, a diaper (it was one of your favorites; big and poofy with a super cute pattern all over!), baby powder, as well as your pacifier. Daddy had barely finished spreading the changing mat out along your bedspread before you laid back on it, eager to get changed. It made Daddy chuckle.

“My silly little boy. He's all ready for a nice weekend with Daddy, isn't he?” You nodded happily.

“Here baby,” he cooed, gently brushing your pacifier against your lips. You obediently opened your mouth, eyes closing in bliss as suckling on the nub immediately started to relax you.

“There's a good lad,” Daddy murmured from above you. Heavy-lidded eyes opened to meet his warm smile, making you smile around your pacifier in turn. “Alright darling, up you get. Let's get you changed.”

You obediently (albeit sluggishly) stood up so Daddy could start to undress you. Once you were standing Daddy easily pulled your t-shirt up and over your head. After the garment was removed you hugged him around his neck, making Daddy laugh and nuzzle your nose. “Well hello, little monkey."

With practiced ease, his fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans. You couldn't help but squeak as Daddy stuck a finger into the hem of your boxers, tugging the material away from you. “Little boys don't need these, do they? _Do they?_ ” You giggled and shook your head, both from his playful tone and his light tickling under your chin.

“No they don't, my smart boy. Ready for them to go bye-bye?” Blushing, you nodded shyly and Daddy proceeded to tug down your bottoms. “That's right, you're much too little for these. These are only for big boys and not Daddy's little poppet. Out, love,” he murmured, helping you step out of your puddled clothes. “What Daddy's baby boy needs...” he scooped you up in one arm, making you squeak, and you heard the familiar crinkling of a diaper being unfolded with his other, “...is a nice, thick, nappy.” He gently set you down on the soft material.

You giggled, wiggling happily. “Alright love, now lay down for Daddy.” You obeyed, flopping backwards on the bed. “Silly boy.” He smiled at you, tickling your thigh gently.

He brought out a baby wipe, wiping you down and making you squirm from the tickly feeling. After deeming you clean, he sprinkled baby powder over your front before raising your ankles high in the air and exposing your bottom. He then dusted your bottom liberally, switching to holding your ankles with one hand while he rubbed the powder in with another. You sighed blissfully behind your pacifier.

Setting your feet down gently, he then brought the diaper up over your front before expertly taping you in snugly. You released a blissful sigh; nothing relaxed you quite like a caring diaper change from Daddy. “Thank you Daddy...” you murmured from behind your pacifier.

“You're quite welcome, my darling boy. Though it's what Daddies are here for; to take care of their precious babies. Now it's time to get dressed love. You can't very well travel to Daddy's house in just your nappy, now can you?” He asked with mirth.

You whined a little, feeling too comfortable on the bed to want to get up. Daddy rolled his eyes, even as he chuckled and helped you sit up. “Now now, no need to get cranky. It will only take a little while. Do you want to pick out what you're going to wear?”

You shook your head as you rubbed your eyes. “I trust you, Daddy...”

While rubbing your eyes, you were surprised when Daddy suddenly hugged you tightly. “And that means the world to me, to have your trust,” he whispered fiercely above you. You blinked rapidly, confused and a little scared. Had you said something wrong? “Daddy...?”

He pulled away from you, all smiles, as he swept your hair away from and kissed your forehead. He looked back into your eyes. “Everything's fine love, okay?” He looked at you expectantly until you nodded, making sure you were alright, before turning toward your closet.

Most of your little clothes stayed at your nursery at Daddy's house, so you had no idea what he'd pick for you. It wasn't long before he returned to you, a light blue long-sleeved button-up and khaki shorts in his arms. You smiled; you should have known, Daddy loved you in shorts. In his words: "little boys only wear pants on very special occasions. Daddy needs to be able to check my little one's nappy easily." You shook away the memory with a goofy smile, raising your arms to put them through the sleeves when Daddy prompted.

He then held the shorts beneath your feet, slowly pulling them up and prompting you to stand as he tugged them over the waistband of your diaper and buttoned you up. He brought out a pair of baby blue socks, tickling your feet and making you giggle as he knelt in front of you, pulling each one over your ankle until they were snug. It wasn’t long before he was standing before you again. “There we go. My babyboy's all dressed. Thank you for being such a good boy for me.”

You took your pacifier out a little, just enough to murmur: “welcome, Daddy.”

It made him smile and he hugged you close, you happily cuddling up to him. “My sweet boy. Now it's time to get your belongings around. Why don't you help Daddy and tell me what homework you have, okay?”

You pouted a little at the thought of all the work you had to do, but obeyed. Following Daddy around, you told him all the subjects you had homework in and which textbooks you needed, as well as your laptop for your writing assignments. As you explained it all to him, he put everything you needed in your bag, making sure you were set for the weekend.

“Alright love, is that everything?” Daddy asked you. You nodded, and he shouldered the heavy backpack, followed by your diaper bag. “Well then, let's head home. Don't forget Mr. Bunny though.”

You gasped a little, running to scoop your favorite friend up in your arms from where he laid on your bed. You couldn't believe you'd almost forgotten him! Daddy chuckled at the cute display. “Ready, love?” You nodded, squeezing Mr. Bunny tight with one arm as you took Daddy's outstretched hand with the other.

Before you left the house, Daddy sat you down on the couch to put your shoes on for you, taking care with the laces, followed by him putting your jacket on you and zipping it up tight. It made you feel extra little.

You were then led out to the car after Daddy locked the front door behind you. He deposited your bags in the front seat before opening the back door for you and you climbed in. Out of habit you reached for the seat belt to pull it across, only for Daddy to gently catch your hand before you touched it. “Let Daddy do it baby. You're too little still.” He grasped the latch and pulled the belt across you, buckling you in and making sure it was snug. Your heart warmed at the treatment, and your smile turned goofy as he made sure Mr. Bunny was buckled in safely next to you. “There we are, all safe and snug and ready to go home.” He kissed you on the forehead before closing the door and making his way to the driver's seat.

As Daddy started the drive home, you watched through the window as the world outside flew by, lazily sucking on your paci. The sun had finally come out, and you loved that everything was beginning to bloom and be pretty again. You loved springtime.

The next thing you knew, you were in Daddy’s arms and being carried into his house. You snuggled up to him; you didn’t remember falling asleep in the car, but that was okay since Daddy was there to take care of you. Once you felt Daddy carrying you up the stairs though, you started to fuss. Even your sleepy brain could figure out that Daddy was taking you to lay you down in the crib. “No nap Daddy…” you whined.

“Ah-ah sweet, no fussing. You had a long day and need rest.” Daddy’s voice was kind, but it was also his no-nonsense one. With a pout you burrowed back into his shoulder, trying to ignore the inevitable.

Soon enough Daddy started to lower you gently into your crib, but you tightly clung to him, not taking your hands from around his neck. “Nooo!” You cried fiercely, earning a sigh from Daddy as he brought you back up to his shoulder and started rocking you. “Come now love, you need rest,” Daddy reasoned.

You stubbornly shook your head and Daddy rubbed your back soothingly. There was a moment of quiet before you heard Daddy’s voice, hushed but still clear as could be as he sang to you.

  
  


♫ “[ _Wandering_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM) _child of the earth_  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_  
They will try to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore…” ♪

 

You felt your eyes droop against your will as you somehow snuggled closer into Daddy. His calming voice washed over you and you relaxed against him as you felt the vibrations from his singing.

 

♪ “ _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey

 _You are right where you need to be_  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

 _In your eyes there is doubt_  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith, there's a way

 _Though the world may try to define you_  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away…” ♫

~♥~♥~

You woke up slowly, blearily staring out at the dim nursery through the bars of your crib as you clutched Mr. Bunny to you. You must have fallen asleep to Daddy’s singing, and wondered how long you’d been asleep. Sitting up, you realized you’d been out of it enough for Daddy to slip off your shorts and put you in fleecy PJ bottoms… and that you were wet.

“Daddy?” You called out.

It wasn’t long before you heard footfalls coming up the stairs and into the room. Daddy turned on a lamp, filling the room with soft light and making you rub your eyes.

“Hello sweetheart,” Daddy murmured as he padded over to the crib. You raised your arms up to him and he obliged, picking you up. “Sleep well?”

You nodded against him, still fighting the remnants of sleep. Daddy patted your bottom and hummed. “You must have, to be so wet,” he teased lightly, making you blush a little. “Alright, let’s get you changed and then it’s time for supper.”

He carried you over to the changing table and changed you quickly, which helped you wake up. Afterward he tugged your PJs back up and carried you downstairs to the kitchen, where he already had dinner ready.

Daddy didn’t have a high chair yet (he’d said it was “next on the list for his little boy”) but that was okay since he acted like you were in one anyway, scootching you into the table snugly. After Daddy had set you up in your chair, he fixed a plate for both of you and sat next to you at the table, his chair turned toward yours. As if from thin air, Daddy pulled out a bib and fastened it around your neck (despite your struggling away from it) before raising a spoonful of mashed potatoes to your lips. You opened your mouth dutifully and accepted the bite without fuss.

Daddy’s cooking wasn’t exactly _bad_ , it was just... not very good. But you’d eaten Daddy’s food plenty and were used to it by now, plus you never wanted to hurt his feelings.

You wrinkled your nose as he raised up a spoonful of steamed carrots, clamping your mouth shut as he tried to bring the spoon to your lips.

“Come now love, you need to eat your vegetables,” Daddy coaxed gently. You puffed out your cheeks for a bit before blowing the air out and opening your mouth dutifully. You didn’t want to fight Daddy, and at least it wasn’t broccoli.

“There’s my good boy,” he praised, giving you warm fuzzies. “Thank you for being so well-behaved for Daddy,” he murmured, feeding you another spoonful. He met your beaming face with a kind smile of his own (even if he did laugh a little as you started to make a mess from your excited wiggling).

You started to perk up and become more playful as Daddy fed you, alternating between feeding you and taking bites of his own dinner. Eventually he let you start feeding yourself as you energetically made grabby hands for the spoon. He smiled at you tenderly, turning a bit more attention to his own meal but praising you throughout. He finished his plate before you, and got up to rinse it off.

“All done, Daddy!” you proclaimed from your seat. Daddy turned from the sink back to face you and promptly laughed.

“Almost, baby,” he chuckled as he walked over to you, picking up the spoon. You tilted your head quizzically. “It all needs to go in your tummy, not on your face, silly boy,” he explained, smiling as he gathered the leftover bits of food onto the spoon and fed them to you. “There we go. Just one more thing, then we’re set.”

Daddy stepped toward the sink again and you wiggled impatiently, growing tired of sitting still. He came back with a damp cloth in hand and, realizing what he was about to do, you tried to dodge his hands but were too late. Daddy held the back of your head to keep you still and deftly wiped away the mess on your face with the cloth, even as you unsuccessfully tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“ _Now_ you’re all done, since you’re clean. Was that worth all that fussing?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you insisted petulantly, a tiny glare aimed up at him. Daddy just rolled his eyes. “Little boys with attitudes don’t get to help Daddy clean up. Is that what you what?”

Your eyes widened and your answer was instant. “No, Daddy!” He couldn’t take cleanup time away!

“Then are you going to behave?” You nodded meekly, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Alright then.” Daddy pulled your chair away from the table and you practically leapt up in your excitement. “Ready for cleanup time?” You nodded enthusiastically, jumping in place. Cleanup time meant _**BUBBLES**_!

“Easy love. We want to be careful with the dishes so nothing breaks, right?”

“Right,” you agreed, the sound muffled into Daddy’s sweater vest as you buried your face into his chest in a bear hug.

He pet your head, smiling down at you. “That means we can’t be leaping around like a little bunny rabbit, okay?”

You pulled away to show Daddy your face as you scrunched your nose up like a bunny’s. It made him laugh, and you giggled too. “Looks like all those carrots turned you into Daddy’s baby bunny.” You giggled more and continued scrunching up your nose until Daddy brought you back into another hug. “Daddy loves you so much,” he murmured affectionately.

You blissfully burrowed against him; you had the best Daddy in the world. “Wuv you too. You’re the best Daddy ever!”

Both of you stayed in the embrace for awhile longer until Daddy pulled away gently, caressing your cheek. “Let’s go clean up.” You nodded and followed him as he carried the dirty dishes over, bouncing as he started to fill the sink with warm water and dish soap. White bubbles curled up and around the dishes, and you eagerly squeezed them until they oozed between your fingers. You squealed happily.

Daddy pressed against your back, pushing a soapy sponge into your palm before taking your hands in his own. “We do need to actually wash the dishes with all this soap, silly boy,” Daddy observed with more than a little mirth.

You nodded, feeling safe and cared for in Daddy’s embrace and let him guide your hands over the dishes. He didn’t even chastise you for playing with the bubbles after each dish was clean, just gently nudged you with his nose against your neck when you got carried away. It wasn’t long before you were finished, rinsing off the last plate and setting it in the drying rack.

“Good job, sweet,” Daddy murmured into your hair. You turned into him, enjoying the embrace a little bit longer. You both relished the moment of quiet until you looked up into Daddy’s face, leaning up on tiptoes to give him a shy kiss. When you pulled back, his gaze and smile were warm.

“You are a treasure,” Arthur breathed, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, “and I’m so lucky to have you. I love you.”

Your breath caught at his earnest words, leaving you speechless. In response you hugged him tight, burying your face in his chest. After you felt you could speak without tripping over your words, you replied. "I love you too... but I'm the lucky one. I don't know what I did to deserve you." You raised your head, shooting him a watery smile; you felt silly for how easily overcome with emotion you were sometimes when you were with Arthur. He cupped your cheek, and you leaned into his touch.

“We have each other. Let’s just agree that we’re both lucky. Alright love?”

You nodded wordlessly and he leaned down, giving you a sweet, lingering kiss, before sighing against your lips. It seemed content at first, but sounded tinged with sadness at the end. “Alright, it’s about time you got started.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Start what?” In response, he jerked his head toward the living room and you followed him. He led you to the writing desk, where all of your textbooks were stacked neatly and your laptop was waiting for you. Arthur slipped behind you, resting his hands on your shoulders as you felt them droop.

“I know it isn’t fun love, but if you start your schoolwork now I’m certain you’ll finish it in no time,” Arthur murmured.

You nodded half-heartedly; you knew he was right, and the sweet moment you’d shared with him earlier had brought you down from little space enough that you thought you could handle doing your homework. You reached to pull the chair out, only for Daddy to surprise you by pressing your pacifier to your mouth. Smiling goofily, you accepted it and Daddy gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

“My beautiful baby boy, you’re so good for Daddy. And even when you have to do big boy tasks, you’ll always be my little one.” Just like that, Daddy made being big a lot easier, knowing that you were still his little boy, and doing it for him.

Daddy, being the gentleman he always was, pulled the chair out for you and pushed it in once you were seated.

“I’m right here to help should you need it, alright?” Daddy informed you, picking up a book from the coffee table before reclining on the couch. You nodded before turning back to the desk, shuffling through your homework before deciding what you’d work on first.

As you worked, you ended up asking for help a few times, like when you finished a writing assignment for English and wanted to know if it sounded okay (Daddy gave you lots of praise on your essay, making you smile). He also helped when you were struggling to memorize some facts for your upcoming history test (for some reason, Daddy was the absolute smartest person when it came to history. He seemed to know more about it than your history teacher even).

After awhile though, there was just one problem that you couldn't quite solve, even with Daddy's help. You became more and more frustrated that you couldn't figure it out. You were so stupid. Even with Daddy trying to explain it to you you didn't understand, and you were just wasting his time. Daddy deserved someone better than you.

Suddenly Daddy squeezed your jaw gently with his thumb and forefinger to make you relax, and you realized you’d been clenching your jaw and biting your pacifier in your frustration. With the same gentle touch, Daddy cupped your cheek and turned you away from your homework to face him. A whine left your lips as you threw your arms around his hips and hugged him, burying your face against his belly.

Daddy carded his fingers through your hair, cooing at you.

“I think it's time for a break, poppet.”

You nodded against his belly, trying to hold back tears. Stupid.

Daddy lifted you from your chair with ease, supporting you with his arm under your bottom and rubbing your back. You buried your face against his shoulder and sniffled.

“Oh love, there's no cause to cry. Everyone needs to take a step back from a problem now and then. Especially since you've been working so hard. You've had so many thoughts going on in that pretty little head of yours, it's perfectly normal for things to get a bit jumbled. Daddy's very proud of you for accomplishing so much tonight, baby.”

Daddy walked around slowly, rocking you as he spoke. You rested your cheek on his shoulder and caught sight of the clock. Surprisingly it was after nine, so you really had been working hard, for several hours now. Knowing that, combined with Daddy's words helped fight your feelings of inadequacy and made you feel a tiny bit better. You buried your face against his neck again, taking a deep breath. Daddy smelled like tea.

He suddenly raised your hand to his lips, kissing it as he held your curious gaze. “I want you to love yourself as much as I do, my sweet boy. Can you do that for me, baby?”

You swallowed. You didn't want to lie to Daddy… it was hard being nice when you didn't like yourself sometimes. “I can try,” you answered meekly, hoping it was enough.

To your delight, Daddy smiled before kissing you on the cheek. It made you smile too.

“My sweet boy. It means the world to Daddy that you're trying, and I'll always be here to remind you how loved you are. Not to mention all the reasons why you're special.” He peppered kisses against your cheek for each point he made, making you giggle.

“Now, I think it's time I gave a certain little boy a bath,” Daddy stated matter-of-factly.

You gasped excitedly, bouncing in his hold; you LOVED bath time! “With bubbles?” You asked hopefully, giving Daddy the best puppy eyes you could muster.

Daddy chuckled. “Of course. My little boy has more than earned a reward, so bubbles you'll have.” He patted your diaper, well past wet. “After getting you out of this wet nappy, of course.”

You blushed a little but were too excited to be embarrassed, barely keeping still as Daddy carried you upstairs to the bathroom, sitting you down gently on the closed lid of the toilet. Arthur then knelt next to the tub, rolling up his sleeves and starting the bathwater, putting the stopper in once he deemed it warm enough.

You couldn't help but peek over curiously once he started pouring a generous amount of bubble bath under the running water (making you squeal in delight as the bubbles foamed up).

"More, Daddy!" You urged.

Daddy chuckled and shook his head, tipping the bottle back up and screwing the cap back on. "That's more than enough, love," he chided gently. "You'll be surrounded by bubbles in no time." As the tub filled, Daddy turned his attention back to you.

“Let’s get you undressed and ready for the bath.” He held his arms out for you and you quickly took his hands to stand. “Alright, can you lift your arms up for Daddy? Good boy!” he praised as he gently pulled your shirt up and over your head. You wrapped your arms around your torso, shivering a little without the layer of clothing. “Soon, love,” Daddy soothed. He pulled the elastic of your pajama pants away from you, quickly sliding them past your diaper and off with ease.

“Out,” he guided, and you stepped out of the puddle of clothes on the floor, hugging Daddy to try and share some of his warmth now that you were nearly nude.

“Just one more step, then into the warm bath you go,” Daddy murmured as he kissed the top of your head. His hands deftly undid the sticky tapes of your diaper and caught it as it fell away from you, balling it up and depositing it in the trash can. “There we are. Now, in you go.”

He held your hands as you stepped carefully into the tub, one foot after the other. You sank into the bathwater as quickly as you could, reveling in the warmth.

“Better?” You nodded, lazily trailing your hand through the bubbles. Daddy knelt next to the tub, setting your ducky and a few other bath toys into the water. You squealed in delight, scooping up the rubber duck and squeezing it softly to hear its squeak.

Daddy tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, surprising you. “My, but I have the most beautiful boy in the world,” Daddy murmured dreamily. Even though it was just you and Daddy, for some reason you felt embarrassed under the scrutiny, and your eyes fell to the water. Daddy got sentimental sometimes, and sometimes it just made things feel too heavy when you were little.

Bubbles trailed out before you, and you grinned mischievously as an idea struck you. You scooped up a tiny bit of bubbles on your fingertip, only to plop it on Daddy’s nose. “Boop!” Daddy crossed his eyes and blinked in confusion at the offending foam, and you burst into giggles at his funny face.

"Little imp," he grumbled, wiping the foam off his nose with a washcloth. "I think it's time Daddy started getting you washed up. But I think he'll need help from a very special friend, don't you?" You nodded excitedly, knowing exactly who he meant and watching as Daddy pulled your bunny bath mitt over his hand, dipping it into the soapy water.

Bath Bunny the Brave came up for air, emerging from the water dramatically with a gasp of air as he spread his arms wide. A tiny paw thumped his chest. “Ho, young one! Fear not, for I am unharmed after my brief battle beneath the water! It is my sworn duty to ensure the waters are safe for my Prince during his bath." He took a bow before you.

"Shall I tell you of my battles as I bathe you?" You nodded eagerly. "Your wish is my command, My Lord. But first, I shall need the help of my assistant. To ensure you are as clean as possible. If you would?" Bath Bunny turned to look at Daddy expectantly, and Daddy nodded in understanding.

Daddy used his other hand to grab the body wash, flipping the cap open and squeezing a generous amount onto Bath Bunny's belly. He lathered up as Daddy set the soap down, before giving Daddy a short salute. "Thank you, Sir Knight."

"You honor me," Daddy murmured before they both turned their attention back to you.

"Please forgive the delay. I shall now bathe you and tell of the adventures of Bath Bunny the Brave!" His declaration was made from atop your shoulder, as he started washing your back. "The waters were treacherous this day, My Lord. Why, just before you arrived, I was in an epic battle fighting a shark!"

You gasped, turning to his place at your shoulder with a worried pout. "Are you okay?"

He grasped his chest proudly. "Worry not, My Prince. For nothing could harm me so long as I have your love. The same, however, cannot be said of the shark."

He pressed on as he washed the rest of your back in soapy circles. "There I was, guarding the bathtub to ensure no fiends would harm My Lord, when I spotted him! I've no idea how he slipped past me on my watch, but he would trespass no more!” He jumped back to your shoulder, moving back and forth across your arm to wash it next.

“You should have seen him, Prince; he was as long as this tub! Truly a ferocious creature. I bellowed to him: ‘you are trespassing in the waters of Prince (y/n)! Leave this place at once or I shall be forced to do battle with you!’

“He snarled back at me, claiming he could swim where he pleased. ‘You have forced my hand, for it is my sworn duty to protect this realm from all who would harm it!’ With that, I drew my mighty longsword and jumped high into the air to strike at him. He moved to snap at me with his large teeth, but I proved too nimble!”

At this point, he’d moved up your neck to delicately wash behind your ears. “I struck him square on the nose before flipping up and over onto his back. His thrashing about nearly dislodged me, but I held fast, striking him again and again from my vantage point upon his back. Alas, there was a factor I failed to consider as I was suddenly struck and plunged deep beneath the water.”

He paused for dramatic effect, and you couldn’t handle waiting. “What happened??”

“I’d forgotten about his tail; it was that which sent me flying from his back. Suddenly, I was underwater and could see him charging at me. I was out of my element, my movements slow, while he was in his natural habitat. I struggled to fend off his attacks and knew I had to act quickly. A thought struck me as he again opened his giant maw to try and swallow me whole. Luckily, I’d held tight to my sword as I fell, and when he lunged for me, I didn’t dodge this time. I felt his hot breath as his jaws closed around me.”

You were covering your eyes at this point; this was scary! You didn’t want him to get eaten!

“But then! I planted my sword upright in his mouth! He was unable to dislodge it or close his jaw, and I was able to swim out to the safety of the surface. ‘Admit defeat and leave this place, and you shall be spared!’ I declared from the edge of the tub. He looked at me in despair and nodded, and as he came forward, I removed my sword.

“After his defeat, he confessed to me his reason for being here. He’d gotten separated from his family, you see, and gotten lost trying to find them. Thus, after vanquishing him in our battle, I asked for the help of Sir Knight and his magic. Together, we were able to transport him back to be reunited with his family.”

“Daddy, why didn’t you tell me you fought a shark??”

Daddy chuckled. “The valiant battle was his alone, sweet. I simply helped when he requested assistance afterward.”

“Now, my dearest Prince, I claim you as clean.” You’d been so enraptured by the story that you hadn’t even noticed him finish washing you. “Sans your hair, but I believe Sir Knight would be better suited to the task of washing your hair than I.”

Your pout was audible. “Does that mean you’re leaving?”

He took your hand in his tiny paws. “For now, My Prince. But know that I shall always be your sworn protector, both from any who wish you harm, and in the constant fight against dirt. For that battle knows no end, and thus it shan’t be long before we see each other again.” His little bunny nose pressed against your hand in a kiss.

“Now I must away. Be good for Sir Knight, for it is he who shall protect you outside of the Realm of the Bath.” They looked at one another seriously, each giving a nod as Bath Bunny the Brave passed the duty of protecting you back to Daddy. He bowed to you one final time before taking watch at his place on the soap rest.

“Ready to get your hair washed, love?” You nodded slightly, mind still preoccupied with Bath Bunny’s story. Daddy grabbed the cup, sinking it into the water before laying his hand on your forehead and gently tilting your head back. “We don’t want to get water in those pretty eyes of yours, do we?”

"Mm-mm," you answered in favor of shaking your head, lest you accidentally move Daddy's hand and get water in your eyes. After Daddy had thoroughly soaked your hair, he squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his hand, lathering it before massaging it into your scalp.

The relaxing feeling made you shiver; having your hair played with was something that never failed to turn you into a puddle of goo.

The large lather of bubbles dripped onto your shoulders, and Daddy chuckled. “Looks like Daddy left you in the tub too long. You're becoming one with the bubbles. But Daddy won’t let you go without a fight.” With that, Daddy filled the cup again, pouring water over your head until all the shampoo was rinsed out.

You fussed a little; the water was starting to cool, making you shiver for a completely different reason.

“Almost done, baby,” Daddy soothed, grabbing the bottle of conditioner next. He squeezed a small amount on his fingertips, rubbing it between his hands before threading his fingers through your hair and spreading it around.

He filled the cup partially before pouring it out in different spots throughout your hair, making sure the conditioner was spread well enough.

You played with your duck while waiting for the conditioner to work its magic, making him hop on top of all the toy boats in a row, squeezing him and making him squeak every time he landed on one. It wasn't long before Daddy was carefully tipping your head back and rinsing the conditioner out too.

“There we are love, all done. Ready to get out?” Your gaze stayed glued to the water, watching ducky still swimming around. You really liked bath time and didn't want to get out and stop the fun, but all the bubbles were nearly gone and the water was getting cold. Glumly you nodded, reaching out for Daddy.

Arthur unplugged the tub and helped you stand, snagging a towel and opening it wide for you. You carefully stepped out of the tub, letting Daddy rub the towel against you briskly from head to toe before scooping you up in it and carrying you out of the room. You giggled as you were carried princess-style into your nursery, before gently being sat on the changing table.

The towel was pulled away as Daddy laid you down, pulling out a pretty [diaper covered in pawprints and puppies](https://us.abuniverse.com/product/littlepawz/). Without prompt, you planted your feet and lifted your bottom, letting Daddy unfold it and place it under you with ease. “What a good boy Daddy has,” he murmured, showering you in powder. Your eyes closed in bliss at the light, tickling feeling of Daddy rubbing the powder in, and you couldn’t help but bring your thumb into your mouth, lightly suckling it. The front of the diaper was brought up and Daddy taped you up nice and snug, adjusting the leg gathers to make sure everything was just right and comfy.

“There you go,” Daddy murmured as he sat you up and left for a moment to grab your nightclothes from the drawer. He came back with [a white onesie covered in green dinosaurs](http://www.abdreamland.com/product/adult-baby-snap-crotch-romper-onesie-dinosaurs-pattern/), and you wiggled excitedly as you raised your arms up, knowing you’d look super cute in it. He smiled and pulled each of your arms through the small sleeves before laying you down and fastening the little crotch snaps at the bottom.

“Alright then, my darling boy’s all dressed. Now let’s get that pretty hair combed.” You chewed on your thumb nervously. It wasn’t that you didn’t like having your hair combed, it was just that your hair was _thick_ and sometimes Daddy pulled at the knots and it hurt. You knew he was trying his best though so you did too, putting on your best brave face and nodding. “Can I have Mr. Bunny?” you mumbled from around your thumb. It was easier to be brave with Mr. Bunny there too.

Daddy kissed your forehead. “Of course, sweetheart.” He retrieved the plushie from your crib, padding over and depositing him in your outstretched arm. You quickly brought him to your chest in a snuggle, tilting your head back to brace yourself for Daddy combing your hair.

To your surprise, you were picked up instead, and stood up on your feet. “Daddy?”

He smiled at you. “Why don’t you pick out a Disney movie to watch? And I can comb your hair over that.”

You grinned, giving Daddy a quick hug before bouncing away excitedly to pick one out. It didn’t take long to pick, and you and Mr. Bunny quickly came back clutching the case for Zootopia. “This one, Daddy!”

“Alright love, let’s get downstairs and set it up.” You nodded, bouncing out of the room in a flash, only to be followed by Daddy’s shout of “no running on the stairs!” You nibbled on your lip guiltily, walking down the stairs obediently, even if it was SUPER slow and boring that way. At the bottom of the staircase you bounced in place impatiently, waiting for Daddy to get there too; you wanted to watch the movie already!

Finally you decided you couldn’t sit still anymore, and bounced over to the DVD player, popping the disc in and turning the TV on. You sat cross-legged in front of the couch, watching the opening trailers start up. Not long after you heard Daddy pad into the living room, and he took his place behind you on the couch.

“Open, baby,” he cooed at you. A little confused, you opened your mouth only for Daddy to lean over you and gently take your hand away, replacing your thumb with a green pacifier. You smiled at him, happily sucking on your paci before turning back to the the TV and sitting up straight so Daddy could comb your hair.

You felt Daddy bring the comb to your scalp as he started to work on the knots. You tried not to tense up, turning your focus to the movie as it finally started up. Surprisingly, Daddy was really gentle this time, taking it slow and not tugging on any of the knots. It wasn’t long before he softly proclaimed that he was finished. You turned your head away from the movie to look at him, blinking at him in question. Since when was Daddy so good at combing your hair?

To your surprise, Daddy seemed embarrassed, looking away from you as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve been… practicing.” He shyly met your eyes, and you couldn’t help but turn around, leaning up on your knees to give him a tight hug.

“You’re the best Daddy ever.”

Daddy returned the hug just as fiercely, dropping a kiss on your temple. “I have to be, when I’ve got the best Little Boy in the whole world to contend with.” You giggled, snuggling against his chest, and squeaked when Daddy reached behind you and finished pulling you onto the couch from the floor.

“Want to watch the movie with Daddy up here?” You nodded, and Daddy turned you back toward the screen, holding you close and making you sigh in bliss as he gently combed his fingers through your hair.

~♥~♥~

You blinked heavily as the credits rolled in front of you and the music played, unable to keep from yawning. “Time for bed, poppet.” You nodded in agreement, curling up against Daddy as he turned everything off and started carrying you toward the stairs. A whine escaped you as you were set down to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, the light blindingly bright in your tired state. You tried to curl back into the safety of Daddy’s chest, but he held your shoulder. “Come now, we just need a quick brush of our teeth and then it’s straight to sleep.”

You rubbed your eyes grumpily but took your toothbrush as he held it out to you, popping your pacifier out and trying to brush as fast as you could. Defiantly, you kept your eyes closed the whole time. Just ‘cuz you had to brush your teeth didn’t mean you had to keep your eyes open to the icky light. You heard Daddy chuckle before the telltale signs of him brushing his own teeth started alongside you.

Once you were done, you spit and rinsed (fumbling a little bit for the faucet handle) and Daddy wiped your face for you. Daddy finished up before turning out the light and whisking you away to your nursery. Snuggling back into his chest, you were only too happy to get away from the light and into the comfort of your nursery.

Until Daddy set you down in your crib. You clung to him, not wanting to let go. “Nooooo,” you whined.

“Oh love, it’s bedtime. Daddy can tell you’re sleepy and I think you can too.” He reasoned.

You kept your grip tight. “Wanna sweep with Daddy,” you whined sluggishly. Today had gone so wonderfully thanks to him, you didn’t want to part from him.

He pet your hair, sighing in what you recognized as defeat. “Alright baby. You can come lay down with Daddy just for awhile.” You nodded happily, wrapping your arms around his neck as he picked you back up and carried you to his own bedroom across the hall. He pulled the covers back and deposited you on the sheets, pulling the blankets up over you and tucking you in with Mr. Bunny, before padding over to his side of the bed and sliding in next to you.

You instantly wiggled closer to him, lying on your side and laying your head on his shoulder. The act made Arthur snort in amusement at your instant undoing of his tucking you in. “Silly boy,” he murmured softly, wrapping his arm around your back and gently tugging the tips of your hair. You shivered at the pleasant feeling, cuddling deeper against him. “G’night Daddy. Wuv you.”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Good night, prince. See you in the morning.”

When you woke in the morning, you were delighted to see that you were not only still in Daddy's bed, but wrapped up tight in his arms too.

~♥~♥~

The rest of the weekend followed similarly, with Daddy watching over you and keeping you to a strict schedule, making sure you were working diligently and not procrastinating. He gave you 10-15 minute breaks when you were getting too stressed or overwhelmed, relaxing (and rewarding) you with a warm bottle, combing your hair, or just playing with your little self. He gave you just long enough to calm down while keeping you focused on your studies and actively working on them. He enforced naptime pretty strictly too, but gave you a few extra minutes of wiggle room if you wanted to finish something you were working on first.

Daddy prepared all of your meals and rewarded you with gummy candies and cookies when you were doing well. You were kept padded all weekend long and Daddy checked you regularly, changing you whenever you needed it.

You finished the last sentence of your essay before stretching your arms above your head, smiling. The realization struck you that that had been your last assignment. You'd finished everything and the weekend wasn't even entirely over yet. You still had the better part of Sunday to relax, and you knew you had Daddy and his structure to thank for it. Popping up from your chair, you ran from your desk excitedly, yelling for Daddy.

“For goodness sakes, what is it?” Daddy popped out from the hallway, barely catching you as you tackle-hugged him.

“Daddy! I finished all my work!” You grinned happily, bouncing in place.

“You did? I knew you could do it, poppet. Daddy's so proud of you.” He kissed you on the forehead, making you wiggle happily.

You squealed as Daddy suddenly picked you up and held you high in the air. “I think my special little boy deserves a treat for finishing all of his schoolwork, and being so well-behaved this weekend. How does that sound?”

As he brought you down to rest against his chest, you gasped excitedly. After being cooped up all weekend doing homework, nothing sounded better than going out. “Yay! What’re we gonna do Daddy??” Even though he was still carrying you and your feet were off the ground, you were still bouncing in place.

It made Daddy chuckle. “Alright now Mister Wiggleworm, settle down.” Your bouncing lessened, even though you were still super excited. Daddy tapped you on the nose. “It’s a secret.” He grinned like the Cheshire Cat as you pouted half heartedly.

“Daddy, that’s not fair! Tell meeee!” You squirmed and giggled as Daddy tickled you.

“You’ll find out soon enough, sweet. But first, someone very much needs a change.” He patted the bottom of your soaking diaper, making you blush a little.

It wasn’t long before Daddy had you changed, this time in a pull-up and some baggier clothes since you were going out. As Daddy buckled you into the car, he pulled something from his pocket, and was suddenly slipping a blindfold over your eyes. “Daddyyyyy,” you whined, “how come I have to wear a blindfold?” Your pout was practically audible.

“Oh come now love, don’t you like surprises?”

You ‘ _hmphed’_ , leaning back and crossing your arms with a pout. Surprises took _forever_ , you thought as Daddy drove. Not to mention you couldn’t even entertain yourself during the drive by looking out the window at all the pretty spring colors. “Daddy, are we there yet?”

Daddy let out a sound halfway between a snort and a sigh at your whining. “Almost, baby. Soon.”

“Can I take off the blindfold yet?” You whined petulantly.

“Not yet, love. Daddy will take it off when we get there and not a moment sooner, alright? It won’t be much longer.”

“Okaaaaaay,” you murmured in defeat.

True to his word, it only took a few more minutes before you felt the car slow down and eventually stop as Daddy parked. You wiggled in place as you heard him turn the car off and unbuckle his seatbelt, eager to see the surprise.

“Alright love, we’re here. Stay there and wait for Daddy to get you out of the car, okay?” You nodded, practically vibrating in place as he opened your door and unbuckled you. He helped you out of the car before finally, _finally_ taking off the blindfold. You gasped and couldn’t help but squeal, jumping up and down as you saw that Daddy brought you to the movie theater.

“I thought we could watch Smurfs,” Daddy murmured, clearly pleased by your excitement.

You squeezed him tight in a hug. “Thank you Daddy, thank you!!” You didn’t realize how loud you were being until a passing couple looked at you quizzically.

Your face flamed and you were surprised when Daddy burst out laughing at the situation. He took your hand in his, tugging you toward the entrance. “Come on, love, let’s go get settled.”

You loved every passing minute of the movie, and couldn’t help but whisper excitedly to Daddy, really having to work at keeping your voice down. Everything was so pretty and magical and Daddy held your hand the whole time. It made everything extra special.

You practically skipped out of the theater during the walk to the car, swinging your joined hands as you happily chattered to Daddy about everything you loved about the movie.

“Thank you for the movie, Daddy,” you babbled as he buckled you in, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at you, kissing your forehead in return. “Anything for my perfect little boy.”

Once Daddy was in the driver’s seat, he smiled back at you in the rearview mirror. “That said, that wasn’t the only surprise I had in store for you. My hardworking little boy deserves one last treat.”

“Really?! What is it, Daddy??” You asked excitedly, leaning forward in your seat.

Daddy grinned. “You’ll see in a minute.” Well, that was hardly an answer, but at least Daddy didn’t blindfold you this time so you could look out the window as much as you liked and see the surprise.

It only took a couple of minutes to get there, and you gasped as Daddy parked; Daddy was taking you out for “ice cream!”

“That’s right. You can have whatever you’d like. You’ve more than earned it.” Your eyes practically gleamed with all the possibilities, and it took awhile for you to look through the menu before finally deciding what to order. Daddy didn’t object when you ordered the biggest size, and he also let you get whatever toppings you wanted. Soon you were presented with the most perfect ice cream cone you’d ever seen.

You practically moaned in bliss with the first taste of all your favorite flavors coming together as Daddy was handed his own cone. Daddy had ordered a much smaller, much plainer cone, with some kind of ice cream called “London Mist”. He smiled at you so obviously enjoying your treat before taking a polite bite of his own (not a huge one like you had with yours).

You couldn’t hold in your curiosity about his ice cream any longer. “What is that?”

He only smiled and tilted the cone toward you. “Try it.”

You shrugged and took a tiny bite, trying to pinpoint the complex flavor from what looked like plain vanilla. “It tastes familiar, but… I don’t know?” His smile widened. “It should be familiar; I drink enough of it.” With the hint, it finally clicked. “It’s tea?! They make _tea_ ice cream?!”

He couldn’t help but laugh aloud at your reaction. You gave him a half-hearted glare, but it faded quickly; his smile was contagious. “Of _course_ you would eat tea ice cream,” you teased.

He just laughed and shook his head before ushering you over to sit down. The two of you sat at one of the little outside tables, knees touching, enjoying your ice cream and the spring sunshine, but most of all each other’s company.

“Thank you for… all of this, Arthur. I don’t think I’ve ever had a more perfect weekend,” you admitted shyly.

He smiled. “Well then, I’ll just have to work harder to make sure they’re all like this for my perfect boy.”

You bit your lip, meeting his eyes shyly. “I love you,” you blurted. He made you feel so loved… you could never seem to keep your emotions in check around him.

He cuddled you close. “I love you too, now and always. Never doubt.”

You took another too-large bite of your ice cream to hide your blush and to keep yourself from saying anything embarrassing. Arthur nudged you with his shoulder.

“Now love, I think you should come over next weekend as well. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

You smiled, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and still doesn’t know how to end a fic. *points thumbs at self* SkyBlueButtons, how ya doin’? But seriously, I hope the ending isn’t too cheesy and you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> I also asked myself: ‘What kind of ice cream would Arthur eat?” Did a bit of googling, and this just seemed too perfect: https://tearrificicecream.com/product/london-mist/
> 
> I claim no ownership or affiliation with the AB diaper and onesie; I just think they're too cute for words and love them to pieces. >w<
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed! Feedback is adored!


End file.
